


The Schism

by pclygcn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: i'm not even sure if i'll continue it?, it's just a blurb for my AP700 oc, so uhhh, that's about it, this is mostly a drabble, will be adding more tags if i decide to continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pclygcn/pseuds/pclygcn
Summary: After waking up in a junkyard with no memory and nothing to her name, an android struggles to find out who she is and why she's there.(Detroit: Become Human OC)





	The Schism

**Author's Note:**

> i'd just like to say that annie is my d:bh oc, and i've yet to really flesh her out. as you'll soon read, she's an AP700 model that i'm still working on - and i consider her 'face-claim' to be jennifer lawrence, if any of you were curious. : )

MODEL AP700

SERIAL# 210 512 104

BIOS 7.4 REVISION 0483

 

**REBOOT…**

 

_REBOOT INITIATED_

 

**LOADING OS…**

 

_SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…_

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… __ ERROR

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… ERROR

INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK

 

_MEMORY STATUS…_

ALL SYSTEMS… OK

 

**READY**

 

The alerts in the AP700’s vision were bothersome as the android tried to get rid of the pesky alerts from her sight. Blinking rapidly, she manages to dismiss the warning messages, and her vision is cleared to an extent. Her surroundings are dark and wet, from what all she can see and feel, and it appeared to be nighttime. Who knows how long she’d been out here.. wherever ‘here’ was.

 

Craning her neck, the AP700— _no, my name is Annie_ —blinked harder. It took a few minutes, but her eyes had manually readjusted, and the world around her suddenly came into a harsh focus. The AP700 model— _Annie,_ ** _I’m_** _Annie_ —was at a loss. She seemed to be in a junkyard of some sort, and until she’d managed to stagger to her feet, she was unsure of what kind of junkyard it was.

 

With her vision refocused, Annie could now see that she was surrounded by mountains of bodies. _Android_ _bodies._ Their corpses lay haphazardly around the area, some still clinging on to what little life they had left and others long gone. Annie shivered at the sight, her arms coming to wrap around herself. What was she doing here?

 

Annie wasn’t sure if she wanted to know, but for one thing, she knew that it’d be a long time until she got her answer. The last thing the android remembered was the children of her owner— _yes, Olivia Reynolds’s children!_ —but that was it. Annie couldn’t seem to get access to her other memories, and so she began to run another quick scan. She wouldn’t be able to get out of here until she knew _why_ she was here.. or at least that’s what she thought.

 

**MEMORY FILES REQUESTED**

 

_RETRIEVING FILES…_

ACCESSING AUDIO/VISUAL… ERROR

 

**RECALIBRATING**

 

_RETRIEVING FILES…_

ACCESSING AUDIO/VISUAL… OK

PLAYBACK INITIATED… ERROR

 

**UNABLE TO OPEN FILES**

 

Annie jerked when she felt a small jolt of electricity rush through her circuits—and for the time being, she gave up on trying to access her memories. For now, she shifted her focus.

 

**OBJECTIVE: ESCAPE THE JUNKYARD**

 

Looking to her left, Annie noticed a large balcony-like setting; most likely the base of control for the junkyard. It appeared to be abandoned, but it was her best shot at getting out of here. Taking a shaky step forward, Annie staggered before curling in on herself. She pressed a hand against her abdomen, only to find a large gash. Centered above where a bellybutton would’ve been was a huge tear in the CyberLife uniform she always wore—and there was a large gaping hole in her stomach. The wound had been cut deep, deep enough to reveal some of her inner wiring.

 

The white of her robotic skeleton was showing, and Annie immediately began to run another diagnostic scan. Finding nothing useful, she ultimately decided to just cover it—and without another thought, willed her synthetic skin to patch it up. Taking another look around, Annie straightened herself before starting to move forward.

 

To say the least, the walk through the junkyard wasn’t a walk through the park. At times, Annie would find herself struggling to keep her balance (after all, her thirium pump regulator was going haywire), and numerous androids were still alive. Some would try to grab her as she shuffled past their functioning corpses, and Annie was terrified. Eventually, she’d arrived at the hill that led up to the platform she’d spotted earlier—and after struggling to climb the muddied terrain, she was pulling herself up and onto the large deck.

 

Utterly exhausted, Annie allowed herself to take a moment and rest; her eyes fluttering shut, her thirium pump stuttering in an attempt to keep up with her. Still standing on the platform, Annie kept an arm wrapped around her midsection as she shuffled forward; her eyes looking this way and that for a way out. Taking small steps, she did her best to walk; but the android ended up tripping over her own feet instead. Too weak to move anymore, Annie didn’t bother to try moving again. She rolled onto her back in order to peer up at the night-sky—and her systems began to shut down. Slowly but surely, Annie’s inner-workings shut off; but before her eyes closed, her vision was flooded with an unfamiliar face. Then she shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i'll ever continue this, but there's a small chance that i might! i'd love to hear from you all and what you thought of the drabble.


End file.
